five little lisbons
by books.and.cop-shows
Summary: A woman and five children stood in my office. The children looked just like me. JISBON!
1. Chapter 1

____

__

**_hi, OK so i am helping a friend, Dimitri4ever21, write a story and i wanted to make one too. so this story is a little like "For is a Crowd". As is probably expected Dimitri4ever21 is helping alot too._**

**Disclaimer- *Takes a deep breath* I don't own it! *runs out of the room screeming* **

* * *

A woman and five children stood in my office. The children looked just like me.

"Are you Teresa Lisbon?" The lady asked. "Yes, that is me." I said. "Were you aware that your brother had kids." I nodded.

__

"

Yes, we write back and forth like every three days." I said. Something clicked in my mind. "Oh my god, what happened." Tears threatened to escape.

"Your brother died in a car crash two weeks ago," That was why I haven't gotten any letters, "He left his kids to you." my world just stopped spinning. My brother died… and gave me his kids? Five kids, three girls and two baby boys, were now in my care. What am I going to do?

"I see. I'll take them I guess." The woman handed me some papers. I signed them and she added one more thing. "Your brother also left you his minivan. It's the blue one. The kid's things are already in there as well as two car seats. Here are the boy's dipper bags." She handed me the bags and left.

"Ok, you're Ashlynn?" I asked the oldest who nodded. Ashlynn was fourteen and had insanely long pitch black hair and bright green eyes. She looked so much like me it was scary. Well, except for the long hair part. The teen was wearing tight fitted jeans and a black t-shirt along with boots. Her hair was in a pony tail and her bangs were pushed to the side.

"You're Alissa?" I asked the second oldest. She nodded. Alissa was ten and had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing short jean shorts and tank top along with flip flops. The girl seemed to be the shyest.

"You're Ally?" I asked the youngest girl. She shook her head no. "Nope, I change it. I be cat today." The little girl informed me. "Oh, well I'm going to call you by the name your daddy gave you." she pouted but nodded all the same. Ally was three and had waist length black hair and green eyes with the thickest lashes you ever saw.

Ashlynn handed me the boys. "These two are Andy and Aden right?" I asked. Ashlynn nodded. Andy and Aden were twins. They were six months old. They had big, bright green eyes and smiles that could melt the coldest heart.

It was now that my coworkers, who watched the whole event take place, decided that it was time to say something. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Jane asked. Ashlynn looked at everyone. "Oh, no need to. You're Uncle Jane. Tess talks about you all the time. Even though you constantly annoy her, I think she likes you best." Everyone laughed, and blood flooded my cheeks.

"You're blushing Tess, anyway, you're Aunt Grace. Tess thinks you're super sweet but too shy." Alissa correctly pointed out, the now embarrassed, Van Pelt.

"You Uncle Cho. Tessie say dat you got no emotions, but I think dat you just need a hug." Ally ran over to Cho, who was sitting, and climbed into his lap and hugged him. We all let out a small "aww" over the moment. Much to everyone's surprise he let her stay in his lap. "Better?" she asked. He nodded, already wrapped around the little girl's finger.

"You're Uncle Rigsby. You know, you kind of remind me of a football player." Alissa pointed out. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess you have kept the kids updated." Hightower spoke for the first time since they got here.

Andy was looking right at Van Pelt and she looked back. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked. Grace smiled and nodded. I handed the little boy over to her. The boy giggled and smiled at her. She sat down and I knew that she was in her own little world. I looked at Hightower and asked "Can they hang out here until school starts?" Hightower nodded and looked like she totally understood.

Aden started crying and while everyone else except Jane and Hightower, who has had a kid, looked panicked, I was fine. I raised my brothers so I knew that he just wanted attention. I looked at him and laughed and tickled his nose. The crying boy was soon laughing too. When I looked up everyone looked a little shocked. "What? I've raised my brothers. What can I say?" I shrugged. "Lisbon, you have a great maternal instinct. I'm surprised you haven't had kids before this." Jane told me. "I'vealways wanted one, but I was just… busy you know." They all gave me a "yah, ok" look.

In time we all kind of split into little pairs. Cho and Hightower were talking about a case. Ally, who had grown quite fond of Jane, had asked Jane to brush her hair and was telling him everything about herself as he pulled a comb through her hair. Alissa had strangely taken a liking to Rigsby and was telling him about her school back in Oklahoma. Van Pelt was playing with Andy and Aden. Ashlynn and I were discussing sleeping arrangements.

"Luckily I have a five bedroom house. You see, all my brothers except your dad, who left for Oklahoma before you were born, come over to my house on the holidays. I have just enough room. Before we go home I'll need to get a crib. Tomorrow is Saturday so we'll buy some paint so you can do your rooms like you want. You can also get bed spreads, desks, lamp, and such. Sunday we'll paint rooms and stuff." I told her. She was pretty happy about that.

At about noon the boys were getting sleepy. "Lisbon go home. Jane you go with her. I really don't want to deal with you with her gone. I'll see you both Monday." And after much grumbling we made it out the door. Jane offered to help with the kids tonight. I gratefully accepted but warned him he would have to sleep on the couch. He just laughed. He even helped me pick out two great cribs that would double as beds when they were ready. It was just too perfect. Watching Jane play and interact with miniature me's. I've had this dream more than I'd like to admit. That must be what this is, a dream. Well, if it is, I'm going to make the most of it while I can.

We gathered around a table to play a game. Ashlynn was first to pick. "Ok, so it's called truth. We go around the table and everyone gets to ask you one question, any question, and you have to answer completely honest." Oh God, that is just asking for Jane to ridicule me. Jane was first.

"What is the best character trait in a person?" was Ashlynn's question. He thought a moment before looking directly at me while answering. "Putting others before yourself"

"What's the prettiest animal?" Alissa asked. Again he looks right at me. "Black panther" at first I was confused. Why did he look at me? Then it dawned on me that he once said I was "exactly like a black panther."

"What you family like?" When Ally asked that, I literally stopped breathing. I knew that his family was a sore spot for him. "Well, I have this sister and she's got red hair. That woman is the sweetest. I have two brothers. One is this big guy who is kind of awkward but totally loyal. The other is hard to read. He doesn't like to let people know what he is feeling. And then there is this amazingly beautiful woman who is kind of bossy. She is the most selfless person ever. And she's got this consultant who is a total pain in the bottom but is always there for her if she needs him. To be honest, I like her the best." I smiled. Besides me, Ashlynn was the only one who got it, and she actually winked at me.

"Tess, your turn." Jane told me. "Since when do you call me Tess?" I asked. "Since now. Don't worry I won't call you Tess at work." I laughed.

"Ok, what is the calmest you've ever been since you met me." I asked hopping to get an answer that wasn't about me. "Umm… Well, now actually." That surprised me.

"Tess, your turn." Ashlynn, Jane, and Alissa said at the same time. "Ok Tess, what is your happiest memory?" Ashlynn asked me. I smiled. "When Jane got me a pony for my birthday." Both Jane and I laughed at the memory. That pony is now in a petting zoo but still, I can't remember a time when I was happier.

"What is something that you think no one should lack?" Alissa asked. I thought a moment. "A sense of humor. I hate dull people."

"Who you best friend?" Ally asked. "Umm… Jane surprisingly. Kids, isn't that sad? Jane is my best friend." I laughed while Jane pretended to be offended.

"What is the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Jane asked. "Well, you with any kids." That was the end of my turn.

"Ash, isn't it your turn?" I asked. She shook her head. "Let's watch a movie." She suggested. The kids walked away. "You know, they totally cheated." I told him and he laughed.

We watched the new Alice in Wonderland, and half way through the twins woke up. After a few more movies (one of which I had to go play with Ally because it was too scary. I'm not much for scary movies and I didn't want to let Alissa watch ether but I was begged.) I tucked the kids in for bed. Jane had to pick Alissa up because she was asleep. Ash kissed me on the cheek and hugged Jane and went to bed. I took Ally to bed while Jane took Alissa. I put the young girl into bed and started to turn off her light.

"Wait, sing to me Tessie. Please?" I tried to find a song that would fit the situation.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

I was too sleepy to sing the rest.

I woke up about three hours later. I had that creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I rolled over and found Alissa's frightened face. I sat up immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked in sleepy concern. "Something is thumping on my window." I sighed. It was probably nothing. "Ok let's go." We walked into her room and opened the window. An acorn fell into the room. "Honey, the wind is blowing acorns from that tree." She nodded looking jumping. I knew I shouldn't have let her watch that scary movie. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked. "Yah, of course."

We climbed into bed. I had to admit, it felt good to feel her small body lean into me. I felt some motherly instinct I've always had. I don't think I've ever had a better night's sleep.

_

* * *

_

**_i can continue if you want or i can stop. just tell me what you want with reviews. i wont continue if you dont tell me so... yah._**


	2. Chapter 2

____

**i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- i think its safe to say i wish i owned it... but i don't **

* * *

When I woke up three girls were on my bed. Ally was on my right and Alissa was on my left. Ashlynn was on the end of the bed. I sat up and the girls fallowed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" I asked.

"You let me." Alissa told me.

"Lisa in here so me too." Said Ally

"Hay, I just didn't want to be left out." Ashlynn informed me.

I laughed and got up. I was making coffee when two little cries filled the air. I walked into the Jane was already there. "Good morning. I'll get Andy and you take Aden. They need to be changed." He nodded and we proceeded to change the babbling baby boys.

When we finished I went into the kitchen to make pancakes. I made my favorite kind: Peanut butter M&Ms pancakes! I used to make them for my brothers all the time. I cut Ally's and the boy's into little pieces and arranged them into smiley faces.

I set plates in front of the appropriate people and Jane said a worm "Thank you Tess" causing a chorus of "Thanks Tess" to ring out. I fed Aden and Andy while Ally felt the need to sit in Jane's lap. "Ally honey, let Jane eat."I told her and she pouted. "No Tess. It's ok, really. I don't mind." I sighed and finished eating. He was already spoiling her.

As I washed dishes I told the kids to get cleaned up. "Jane, you don't have to come if you don't want too." I told him but the girls were giving him a look that clearly said "Oh yes you do." Ally walked up to him and looked at him with big green eyes that looked so much like mine. I could just see myself doing the same thing to my father when I was her age. "Hay, no fair! I call fowl play! I guess I'll go." As if he even considered not going. The girls cheered and we loaded into the minivan.

Our first stop was Home Depot. The girls were going to pick out paint for their rooms. Ashlynn picked purple, green, and brown. Alissa got hot pink and lime green. Ally got light green, pink, and purple. I got boys light blue and brown.

Next we went to a furnisher/decoration store. Ashlynn got a bookshelf (major reader), six posters featuring Country singers and Twilight, a long wooden table, two stools, a large brown beanbag, a bed side table, a desk, a laptop and I Pod, a lamp, a rolling chair, a dresser, a purple bed spread, and a cappuccino/coffee maker (apparently she loves coffee more than me).

Alissa got a large zebra print beanbag, six posters featuring Avril Lavinge and Pink, a desk, a rolling chair, a lamp, a karaoke machine (she loves to sing), a laptop and I Pod, a dresser, a bed side table, a reversible lime green and hot pink bed spread, and a music rack.

Ally got a toy box, a dresser, a frog pillow pet, an ABCs rug, a thing to paint on (she loved art), a frog bed spread, and nightlight.

I got the boys a changing table, rocking chair, two teddy bears, two blankies (one cars and the other cowboys), and a dresser.

Next we went to a book/music store because the girls weren't allowed to take their books and music from Oklahoma with them. Ashlynn got The Twilight series, Aragon series, House of Night series, and the Harry Potter series. Alissa got every Taylor Swift, Avril Lavinge, Pink, Lady GaGa, and any other CDs out there.

Finally we went to a clothing store. The kids were in despite need of clothes. I helped Ashlynn and Alissa pick out several sets of clothes while Jane took Ally and the boys to find clothes. "Tess, do you like Uncle Jane?" Ally asked as we were looking at jeans. "Yes, he's my best friend." I tried but they gave me the classic Lisbon look. It was kind of strange to have your own look used against you. I sighed. "Yes but he's still in love with his wife." I told them. "You know, he told us about his family while you were playing with Ally. I think he's needs your help to get over them. He chases Red John out of gilt now more than revenge. You see, you're getting through that hard shell of his and he fills guilty for feeling happy. He needs you to show him that it's ok to move on." Ashlynn told me. The wisdom behind the fourteen year olds words was surprising even to me. Perhaps she was right; we needed to talk…later.

The shopping had taken most of the morning but went a lot faster than we thought. The kids put all their stuff in their rooms. When they were finished the rooms were filled with boxes and bags and paint cans. After that was finished I packed a little picnic basket I didn't even know I had and went to a park.

Everything seemed a little too fairytale-like as we walked down the little park path. Jane and I each had one hand on the double stroller and, somehow, our other hands managed to find each other. So we strolled along hand in hand while the girls skipped ahead. Like I said; too fairytale-like.

We found our picnic spot and I spread out the blanket. We ate our tuna sandwiches and watched the kids play. "You know, they really like you. They're going to be sad when you leave tonight." I sighed. I don't like sad children. "Well then, I won't leave. It's not like I have any one to come home to." He frowned. "We need to talk about that." I told him. "Later, please." he begged. I nodded. "Besides there needs to be at least two adults helping the kids put their rooms together." I nodded.

All three girls walked up to me holding flowers. Ally gave me her flower first. "Thank you. What's this for?" I asked as the other girls handed me flowers. "For being so nice, we know that it must be hard to lose your brother and gain five children at once." Ashlynn replied. I turned my head away. I haven't told anyone but she was right. I still can't believe he's gone. I felt tears escape and before I could wipe them away Ally wrapped me into a hug. "It's ok Tessie. I miss daddy too." Ashlynn rubbed my back and Alissa grabbed my hand. I've never been taken care of before. It was always the other way around. My brothers, my father, and now my team have never seen me break before. Ok, once, but that was fake (not really but I'd never tell). It felt so good to let myself cry and be taken care of.

Jane got up and went into the little field. He picked six perfect flowers and gave them to me. "I couldn't be beat in flower picking by three _girls_, could I?" I laughed and the girls glared at him. The flower picking contest was on. By the time we got in the car the whole basket was filled with flowers.

We stopped by McDonalds to get diner and got a red box movie. We girls outnumbered Jane four to one and we ended up getting _Titanic. _ The girls made pallets on the floor in the living room because their rooms were filled with furnisher and stuff. I decided to crash on the recliner because I figured I'd just sleep with everyone else. We popped the movie in and Ashlynn went to grab tissues. By the time the movie was over the box of tissues was empty. Even Jane let a single tear escape. Poor Ally thought the movie was extremely boring and demanded we watch something else. We watched _Bed knobs and broomsticks _and _Peat's Dragon. _By the time those were over the kids were out like a light. I was just fighting sleep. I really needed to clean this place up. Somehow Jane knew what I was thinking. "Tess, sleep. You can clean tomorrow." I sighed and did just that. 

_

* * *

_

**_ok, so, i was thinking about putting it in the POV of one of the kids. shuld i? if so what kid? also what shold happen in the next chap?_**

**_1) Andy calls Lisbon mama_**

**_2) Jane kisses Lisbon_**

**_3) Van Pelt gets pregnet (i've been waiting for that to happen forever)_**

**_4) kids get inrolled for school _**

**_if you want more chaps REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

____

**i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- "Please can i have it sir?"**

__** "no"**

__** Damn, i don't own it. shigh.**

* * *

When I woke up I was on the pallet as was Jane. Somehow Ashlynn kicked me of my chair and Alissa got Jane off the couch. Ally was asleep on Ashlynn's lap. When I realized I was leaning slightly into Jane I sat up, making Jane sit up too.

"Morning" I yawned.

He turned seeming confused as to how he got on the ground. I laughed. "They kicked us out of our spots."

"Oh" He looked at the kids sprawled across the couch and chair. Before I could respond, a certain set of twins decided to cry. I was up at the same as Jane and it was almost like a race to my room, which was where I put their cribs last night. This was confirmed when I got there first and said, "I when!"

"It wasn't a race." He pointed out.

"If you had won would it be a race?" I asked.

"Probably" He smirked and went in. I shook my head and fallowed him. We each picked up a twin.

"They need to be fed." I observed, and we decided to feed them in here so it wouldn't wake the others.

"Ok, I'll stay here while you get the food." I nodded and left.

In the kitchen I got the baby food that they loved so much even though they could eat regular food. I got mashed bananas for Andy and cinnamon apple sauce for Aden and went back to the room. Jane had them on the bed and was tickling their bellies, causing them to squeal with laughter. I walked in the room and handed Jane Aden's food. We fed the babies in silence until Ally burst through the door.

"You stayed!" She shouted as Alissa and Ashlynn came in.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Well, before mommy went by-bys, a lot of men came to the house. They only stayed one night. Mommy told me that all men are mean and can only stay a little while or they hurt you." I looked at the other two girls in confusion. Ashlynn sighed.

"After Ally was born mom started to cheat. As a result, dad was never home. Mom had a guy for everyday of the week. They never stayed for more than a day." Ally looked at Jane.

"But you is going to stay, right?" I could see fear in her eyes that he would say no. I saw conflict run through Jane's eyes and he started to brake. He looked at me and I nodded. It looked like my couch was going to get much more use.

"Yah, I'm staying." The girls cheered.

"What were the men like?" I asked.

"I never liked them. Mom chose such slobs. If certain men rubbed me wrong I would take the kids to the tree house. One time the tree house had a nasty hornets' nest in it and mom had left to get more beer. The guy was really drunk and tried to touch me. I freaked out and took the kids to the park. That was the first nigh we stayed in the tunnel." Ashlynn said.

"Did they ever hurt you?" I asked Ashlynn. She could tell what i meant.

"Not that way. One man slapped Ally and I punched him. We stayed in the tunnel a lot after that. Sometimes mom would get mad and slapped me. It was never bad enough to bruise, but I never let her touch Liss or All. It was always me." I was fighting back tears. A sudden image of me as a girl, always taking care of my brothers and taking the hits from dad, popped into my mind.

"What did Ally mean 'before mommy went by-by?" Jane asked grabbing my hand. He was the only one who knew about that. It was Alissa's turn to talk.

"Mom left after the twins were born. She said she couldn't handle us. After that we say dad maybe once a month. Ash took good care of us but still. It's sad because the twins never really knew their mommy." Andy, who had been babbling since he awoke, had known that word.

"Mama" He said staring right at me. Did he really just call me mama?

"I guess he does now." Jane said with a chuckle. I beamed at him. Tears began to form in my eyes but they didn't spill until Ally said, "You me mommy too" followed quickly by Alissa's "Mine too!" Even Ashlynn agreed. "It would be nice to have a mom that wasn't drunk half the time and yelling the other."

I did cry then. I loved them all so much. I gathered them in a hug. "No cry." Ally pleaded. "Oh honey, these are happy tears, besides it's ok to cry sometimes." She nodded, clearly not understanding.

"If you's the mommy, is Jane the daddy?" Ally asked to my utter embarrassment. The other two girls looked vary amused. Jane crossed is arms and looked at me as if to say "well?"

"Come on, let's go fix the rooms." I ran out the room. I sighed. How I wish it was true. That those kids really were mine (lord knows they look it) and Jane really was the father.

**Jane's POV**

When Lisbon left, I couldn't help but sigh a little. The image of being Lisbon's wife and the father of her kids came to mind. I smiled as Ally hugged me.

"No sad. I don't know what wrong but it ok." I hugged her back

"It will be. How about I help you with the room?" she nodded enthusiastically.

It ended up tat Lisbon went t do the nursery and I helped Ally. Alissa and Ashlynn refused to let us help clamming it was a surprise and they'd be ok. Both Lisbon and I were skeptical, but I didn't intrude on their imagination.

After I had painted two walls and was started on the third, Lisbon walked in with paint smeared across the legs of her jeans and a little on her forehead.

"Wanna see the boy's room?" she asked excitement clear on her face. Wanting to get away from the paint for a while, I nodded. She grabbed both Ally's and my hands. She literally dragged us out of the room.

The room was blue and brown and had pictures of _precious moments _hug on the walls. Their cribs were in the middle, the changing table between them. A rocking chair was up against the wall. The boys had their blankies clutched in their hands staring at the room from the view of their cribs. Ally said it looked great and went to play, not wanting to continue helping with her room.

"It looks really great." I told her truthfully, earning a smile from her. She really gave it her all.

"Want help with Ally's room?" she asked.

"Sure"

**Lisbon's POV**

When I walked into the room I saw pink covering two walls and just creeping into the third. Ally said she wanted to make polka dots with the other colors.

"Well, let's get to work." I said grabbing a brush.

We painted for about an hour. We then moved all her stuff in. when we finally finished, two hours later, we stepped back to admire our work. The room was pink with light green and purple polka dots. Against the wall was a white toy box. We had put up a few shelves and on them were her dolls and stuffed animals. She told me her favorite animal was a frog so I placed stuffed frogs in various places.

"We make pretty good team." I said turning to him. He laughed and I looked at him confused.

"You have a pink dot on your nose." I held vary still as he cupped my face. His smile suddenly disappeared. My heart thudded in my chest as his eyes darkened three shades. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes.

"MOM, we're done!" Ashlynn and Alissa yelled just before our lips met. I jumped back. I looked everywhere but at him. I quickly left the room to see Ashlynn's.

When I stepped into Ashlynn's room I was amazed. The room was painted deep purple and had small strips of brown and green. Posters decorated the room. Her bed was against the back wall along with her desk. The laptop and I pod sat on the desk as well as a cup of pens and pencils. The right wall was completely book shelf (She had to find every book in the house to fill it). A beanbag sat in a corner along with the bed side table and a lamp. Against the right wall a long table sat. On it was the cappuccino/coffee maker and a bunch of Star bucks coffee cups. Two brown stools were pushed against the table. In all it looked like a mixture of a bedroom, library, and coffee house.

Next we went into Alissa's room. Her walls were hot pink spattered with lime green. A bed was against the back wall with her CD rack. She had a zebra striped beanbag in a corner and a CD player sat on top of it. There were girlie magazines sitting on top of her desk along with her laptop and I pod. Posters were scattered on the walls. The room was so teenager-like I almost laughed.

"Well, the rooms look amazing but let's eat!" We had totally skipped lunch and it was now around eight at night. We ordered pizza and watched a movie as was costumed before they went to sleep. They had no complaints at bed time because they were dead on their feet from working all day.

It was just after ten and kids were all in bed. I found Jane on the porch. I went out in cool October night.

"Jane we should talk." I told him.

"ok." He responded.

"About your family"

"No"

"Jane we need to talk about this."

"No, I-I can't."

"Jain, I can't stand to see you sad. Please" I grabbed his hands. A tear fell as he said, "I miss them." I nodded. "That's normal." I squeezed his hand. "But you can't keep it bottled up." I reached up and wiped his tears away. He grabbed my hand before I could draw it back. It looked like he was going to do something but be were interrupted.

All of a sudden Ally comes running out of nowhere and plops herself on Jane's lap giving him a hug. "It ok, mommy say it ok to cry sometimes."

"It's true Jane." Ally got off of Jane so he could hug me.

"You really are amazing" He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him. He pulled back a placed a small kiss on my forehead. Ally just sat back while all the other kids came out of their hiding places. The room filled with a chorus of "Aww" which kind of ruined the moment.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

"Watching you be unusually sweet and loving. Sorry we interrupted." Ashlynn said sheepishly. I laughed and we all really did go to bed.

**_

* * *

_**

I love your reviews! it makes me happy i put this story. you all keep me going. I love you guyz.

**_if you want more chaps REVIEW _**


	4. Authers note

**Disclaimer- sadly, no.**

**i'm soooo sorry for the wait. school work is kind of in my way. new chap soon, promise. cyber hugs to all who have kept with me so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I really don't.**

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait.i'm finaly finished with school (cheers verry loudly) and i'll be able to update faster. i'm already working on the next chap.**

The alarm's annoying buzz woke me the next day. I groaned and sat up. I really wasn't a morning person. I groggily padded into my kitchen and was surprised to see three children as well as Jane holding the boys. Jane handed me a cup of coffee.

"Oh lord, what did you do?" I asked as I carefully took a sip, sighing at the familiar taste.

"Nothing…yet, I got the kids up because I didn't think it fair to unleash cranky, sleepy Lisbon on then so early. As for the coffee, well I just like seeing your face when you take the first sip. Your eyes get all foggy and sigh with this big smile on your face." He told me. How did he do that? He made me feel irritated, laugh, and blush all at once. He's the only one who can do it and it's still a mystery to me as to how he does it.

"When do we go to school?" Alissa asked.

"You start tomorrow. A bus will pick you up after school and you'll hang out with us until I get off." I told them.

"What if you have to go somewhere?" Ashlynn asked.

"You'll go to the daycare next to the office which is where Ally and the boy's will stay." They nodded and finished their cereal and we piled into the car.

General POV 

When they walked in Ally was on Jane's shoulder, Alissa had one of his hands and was talking really fast, the twins were perched on Lisbon's hips, and Ashlynn was just walking behind them. The rest of the team was slightly surprised. Their usually serious boss was laughing and totally at ease.

_To anyone looking, they look like a perfect family. _Rigsby E-mailed Van Pelt.

_ Yah, the kids really brought them together. I think it's sweet. _Van Pelt answered.

_You think anything that puts them together is sweet. _Rigsby rolled his eyes as he pressed "send". Van Pelt laughed. He was right but they really just need to get together already!

Lisbon's POV

"Hi" Ally said as she hugged everyone before climbing back into Jane's lap and snuggled into his chest. She woke up a lot earlier than usual so she quickly fell asleep. I felt something tug at my heart at seeing him with the girl that considered me mom.

Jane motioned for me to sit next to him, which I did. Ally had her hands clenched into fists around his shirt. I smiled and stroked her hair, rubbing hand soothingly down her back. I was completely oblivious to the stares we received from my nieces and the team.

"She looks so peaceful." I murmured longing for the days when I'd fallen asleep on my father's lap with my mother stroking my back.

"She does" Jane murmured back.

Jane shifted a little so that Ally was lying across both our laps. I leaned my head on Jane's shoulder and for a moment the world was absent of everyone except Ally, Jane, and me. I was so content that I sighed. Jane surprised me by putting his arm around me, and I surprised both of us by not objecting. I'm not sure when but somehow I fell asleep right there.

**General POV**

The rest of the team just stood watching. Finally Rigsby stepped forward, about to wake their sleeping boss.

"No Rigsby, just leave them alone. It looks so sweet! Besides, how often does Jane actually sleep?" Van Pelt whispered.

"Not much, he sleeps on the couch at our house and he has nightmares a lot. Momma doesn't know and I don't think Jane knows we know." Alissa informed them. They looked at her, shocked for two reasons. They've never heard her call Lisbon mom and they were never informed that Jane was staying at Lisbon's.

"Come on, I got a lot to tell you." Alissa sighed as she told them about her weekend.

**Lisbon's POV**

When I woke up three things became clear. One, I was lying down… on top of Jane! Two, Ally was no longer on the couch, but I heard her playing so I wasn't too worried. Three, someone (probably Van Pelt) had placed a blanket over us. I knew everyone had seen us and were probably having a field-day with the bets about when we would get together (I think Cho put twenty on today), but I still didn't move. I also knew Jane was awake and knew I was too. We just stayed like that, not even opening our eyes.

I heard Hightower coming in the room and was about to get up and explain but Jane tightened his hold, telling me to stay still and be quiet.

"Please don't wake them." I heard Van Pelt say.

"They can't do this, it's against the rules." Hightower said.

Van Pelt took a deep breath. "So what are you going to do," Van Pelt said in a strong voice I've never heard out of her before, "split them? Do you really think Jane will do as good anywhere else? Are you fire Lisbon? 'Cause I'll tell you right now Jane will quit. So will we for that matter. We're not just some team, we're a family. Look, they are finally figuring out something we saw from the moment he walked in. so fine, do something, but remember, you won't find a team as good as us ever again." Van Pelt finally finished her rant and was walking away.

"Besides," I could almost hear her smirk, "He's not a agent, he's a consultant." With that she silently walked away.

I was, as I'm sure Hightower was too, very surprised. I've never heard Van Pelt even really talk to Hightower, let alone what she did.

"What should I do?," Hightower said to herself, "If I let them be I'll be breaking the rules but I can't lose my best team. Oh well, as long as they keep it out of the office no one has to know." That being said, she just left the room.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I was allowed to leave at lunch to take the girls school shopping. Jane decided to keep ally and the boys. He'd take home later.

"Mom, do I really have to go to school?" Alissa asked.

"Yes, why don't you want to go?" I asked concerned.

"What if no one likes me? What if I get picked on? Oh my God, what if I walk into the wrong class?" I smiled at the young girl's worry.

"Don't worry Liss, I'll be in the same building **(AN: Alissa is in fifth grade and Ashlynn is in eighth), **and no one would be stupid enough to pick on you with me around." Ashlynn tried to reassure her. Gosh, she reminded me of myself so much at her age.

"You'll do fine. Anyone who is worth your attention will how sweet and wonderful you are." I told her, causing her to blush.

We walked into Wal-Mart and were going through the school supplies. I stopped at the lunch boxes.

"Do you want to eat the school's food?" I asked.

"Sure" Alissa said. I looked at Ashlynn.

"Do you know what's _in _school lunches?" Ashlynn asked.

"Good point, you're packing." I told them.

After we were finished with school stuff we still had half a day to waste, so I took them to a nail salon to get manicures and pedicures. When we got there both the girls were very shy and kept looking at me to make sure they were doing it right.

"Have you never done this before?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"You're telling me your mother never did this with you." I asked, almost mad when they shook their heads again.

"She has now." Ashlynn said firmly, making me smile.

"From now on, every Sunday we'll do this. Ally can come too, if you think she'll like it." I told them. As their new mom I was going to do all the things that these poor girls have been deprived of.

Next I took them out to eat. It was really nice to see how happy they seemed to be. Although they hid it well, they were still morning their father's death. I was happy to do anything that put that in the back of their minds.

By the time we got back Jane was already home.

"Hi, have fun?" He asked. That was all they needed. Ashlynn and Alissa were talking in rally fast voices, telling Jane about their day. By the time bed time rolled around they were dead on their feet.

I got up before everyone else the next day. I couldn't sleep much. I had this gut feeling that something would go wrong. What if the girls couldn't handle it? I mean, it is October. They would be asked about why they came here so late. I pushed the feeling away, passing it off as nerves.

After I got up and showered I went to the kitchen to make the girl's lunch and breakfast. I did something my mom did for me. On the first day of school every year I would get really nervous. By the time I got to lunch I would almost be in tears. My mom would write a small note that would end in something really funny. When I read it I wouldn't be nervous any more. After a moment of thought I started to write.

_Dear Ashlynn,_

_ I hope you are having a good day. Don't worry if you don't have any friends yet. They're probably still trying to figure you out._

_ P.S. _ _One way to find out if something works: push all the buttons._

_Love you_

_Tess (mom if you want)_

I slipped the note into Ashlynn's lunch box and began to make Alissa's.

_ Dear Alissa_

_ Hope everything's going ok. Just shine and be the beautiful girl you are. You'll be OK._

_P.S. If everything's going your way, you're in the wrong lane!_

_ Love you_

_Tess (or mom)_

I smiled as I put the note in her lunch box. Hopefully they would do fine. I hope.

A few minutes later Jane walked in with the boys, who were laughing and babbling.

"Mama" Andy shouted when he saw me.

"Hay there little guy, what's up." I laughed as took the child in my arms. He smiled and giggled at me.

"I think someone is happy to see you." Ashlynn yawned as she walked in the kitchen. Alissa walked in after her with Ally half asleep in her arms.

"Morning" I said as I placed plates in front of each girl.

"Momma, I go to daycare?" Ally asked as excited as a very sleepy three year old could sound.

"Yes sweetheart you do." I told her.

About forty-five minutes later we were walking in to the office. The day almost seemed dull without the kids. We had nothing to do really because there was no case at the moment. All we could do was paperwork.

It was just after three and we were waiting for the bus to drop the girls off. My cell phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Is this Teresa Lisbon?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" I asked. 

"My name is Amber. I'm the mother of the kids you've been taking care of."

**Ohhh, what will happen next? review an i'll tell you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Ha ha ha ha, you think, ha ha ha ha, that I, ha ha ha ha, own The Mentalist? What a joke! if i did, why would i be here? so no i don't own the mentalist.**

**So this is it. the last chap! it has been fun and those of you who gave me reviews, I lOVE YOU! Let me just say it's because of you guys that I was able to finish.**

I almost dropped my phone. I took a breath and said, "Well, that's nice. They are doing very well. Would you like to see them?" I asked calmly.

"I appreciate you taking care of them but I think I'll take them now." She said. I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear. They were all crowded around me.

"I'm sorry but you can't do that. I have legal custody of the kids." I told her.

"Oh, well I on their bus and I'm tempted to just… take them now." She laughed.

"You don't have Ally or the twins." I told her.

"No, but that's why you're going to bring them to me." she said matter-of-factly.

"Over my dead body!" I growled.

"Oh? How about the body of another little kid?" She asked.

"Let me talk to Ashlynn." I demanded. The phone went silent.

"Hello" I heard Ashlynn's voice.

"Honey are you OK? I'll get you, I promise." I told her tears almost falling.

"Mom we're fine but hurry. She's got a gun. Mom I'm scared." She told me before being cut off.

"You've got twenty minutes to get to the school. Remember, there is a bus load of children I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over." She said before hanging up.

"let's go!" Van Pelt said. everyone got their stuff.

"I'll be right back" I said in a shaky voice. I ran to my office. I shut the door and started sobbing. Tears fell freely down my face. The door opened and Jane walked in. He over and took me in his arms.

"Oh Jane, She has Alissa and Ashlynn. And a bus full of kids. What if something happens?"

"Lisbon we'll-"

"I mean someone could get shot and-" I was silenced by Jane's mouth covering mine. I was shocked but quickly responded. My hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled me closer.

"Boss we…," Cho walked in. He saw us and sighed, "Ok that's great and everything but we need to go." He left.

"We will talk about this later." I told him and left before he could respond.

We grabbed Ally and the twins and left. The school was about ten minutes away. The whole way was filled questions and explanations. Well, the best explanations we could do for a three year old.

We got there with seconds to spare. We found the buss quickly. I had Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby stay outside the bus claiming that Amber would get too nervous with all the cops on the bus. Ally had her arms clamped tightly around Jane's waist and I had the twins. When we stepped onto the bus Ashlynn and Alissa immediately ran up to us. Amber stopped them and made them sit. She pointed the gun at me. I handed the boys to Jane and reached for my gun.

"Don't even think about it." Amber said grabbing a small boy and placing him in front of her. she still had a gun pointed at me.

"This doesn't have to hard. Just give me my kids and I'll leave." She said.

"You know I can't do that." I told her. she looked mad but calmed down a little. She looked a Jane, still pointing the gun at me.

"Mr. Jane you're not involved in this. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm willing to do anything to protect those I love. It just so happens that there are six People I love very much on this bus. One of which you're pointing a gun at. Can't you put that thing away? I really hate guns." He told her. I was shocked speechless. I barely noticed how nervous Amber looked.

"I can't do that. My boyfriend left me. These kids are all I have left. I need them." She started to cry. Ashlynn stood up.

"You should have thought about that before you left. I want to go with mom. Please Amber." Ashlynn pleaded. Amber was pointing the gun at herself.

"what do I have to live for now?" she asked.

"Ally close your eyes. Jane cover the twin's." I told him. As soon as he did Amber pulled the trigger.

The bus was flooded with other cops getting the kids off. Jane, me, and the kids just stood outside hugging. The boy's were happy as could be, obviously not knowing what happened. Jane had his arm around my waist in a very protective way. Not that I minded. Ally was pretty shaken but OK. Ash and Alissa had tear streaks down their faces.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry she had to go that way." I told them. Alissa shook her head.

"That's not why were crying. I mean, I suppose we will miss her in some ways. We're crying because, well, for one, we were held hostage on a bus by a crazy lady that gave birth to us, and for another thing, we love you and you obviously love us too.

"Well, I love you all very much." Jane was addressing the children but staring directly at me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh will you just kiss already?" Ashlynn yelled. We happily complied. Jane leaned in and kissed me, trying to make it a quick one, but I wouldn't have that. I threw myself at him and really put something in it. I did hold back a little though as there was other people there. There was a bunch of cheering, a lot of laughing at my reaction, some "Finally" s, but what I heard the most was Cho's "Everyone here owes me twenty bucks!"

Later that night as I finally put the last kid to bed I sighed. What a hectic day! I walked out of Ally's room and Jane did not give me a second. He picked me up, and kissed me with such force and passion I thought I would explode. It was easily the best kiss I've ever had.

"You know Jane, I've wanted you to kiss me like that since the day I met you. Now that have, I don't want you to ever stop." I told him.

"Good because I don't plan on ever stopping." He said.

"Good because I don't plan on letting you stop." I whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you Lisbon." He said making my heart skip. He could say that a million times and I would never get used to it.

"Yah, I heard." I laughed.

"So that's how it's going to be? I see." Jane grabbed my sides and tickled me.

"Jane stop! Please. STOP! Patrick Jane, I love you! Now stop!" I yelled breathless.

"Do you? Do you really love me?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I really do. I love you with all my heart. You and those kids, now let's go! We're standing right in front of Ally's room. What if she hears us?

We slept in my room that night. We didn't _do_ anything. I don't think either of us is ready for that yet. He just held me as close as possible and I woke up still in his arms.

"Morning beautiful" He said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Morning Jane" I yawned and then asked, "Jane I feel like I just stepped into a fairy tale and I'm the princess. What do we do no?"

"Now my dear, I've always wanted to say this, we live happily ever after**." **


End file.
